


Love Lunch

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Nick hopes to have lunch with Ellie when her feelings become clear





	Love Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first job, I hope you like it. English is not my first language.  
> I regret any grammatical error beforehand

"Have lunch services arrived, Meredith?" Nick asked as he entered the outer apartment, loosening his tie. I hated using those damn things and took them off as soon as I had the chance. It needs to be removed and not be stacked again until needed.

"No, Mr. Torres ... I mean, Miss Bishop, she arrived a little early, she's in her office, sir."

"Yes?" Nick smiled at the news and then added, "If she says she calls her Ellie, then she's free to do it, Meredith, there's no need to call her Miss Bishop because of me."

"Yes, sir." His secretary smiled. "I'll go to lunch in a minute, I'll come later to pick up some dishes and see you tomorrow."  
"Yes, please," he replied. "Enjoy your lunch."

"You too, sir."

Nick nodded and went to the door of his office, but waited until Meredith picked up her purse and left the office before opening the door and entering. The sight with which they met with closed eyes and staring. Ellie was on her hands and knees, covered only by dark blue pants, wagging her bottom on one side while cleaning the carpet with a towel. His entrance did not disturb her. She did not have to open the door, because she was grumbling.

Nick had been so distracted by the sight that it took him a moment to understand his words. She mumbled something about how stupid she was. That was to make the eyes of her behind apart, close the door gently and take a step inside the office.

 

"Ellie? What happened?"

She tensed, stopping immediately and looking over his shoulder, moaned. "Oh, Nick, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy. I tripped with my bag and fell and spilled my Coke all over your precious carpet. I…"

"Shh, shh, shh. Nothing happens, "interrupted her. Moving forward, he took her arm and helped her up.

"No, it's not okay. Just look at it. I have…"

"It will be cleaned," Nick assured her, taking the towel and letting it fall on the stain without giving it a single glance. "Did not you hurt yourself when you fell?"

"Do not. But I ... I do not know if Coca-Cola leaves a stain, but if so, then I've ruined the carpet. "

"Ellie, it's just a rug. One thing. Things are replaceable. As long as you're well, that's the only thing that matters to me. "

"But…"  
When his gaze returned to the stain again, he took her arm, dragging her away from the sofa. He led her to the desk to prevent her from continuing to watch.

"Do not worry about that," Nick said again, but he knew that even if he said no, she was going to do it. Ellie would worry, she could not help it.

It was in his nature to be responsible for his actions and to worry about all things, just as he was. If she left any option, she would insist on paying to clean or replace the carpet. But he was not going to give her that possibility. A distraction was what was needed, and Nick decided that, even if he had to sacrifice himself for the cause, he was more than willing to offer it to her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Asked Ellie

"I was just thinking of a distraction that would prevent you from worrying about spilling the soda."

"A distraction?" She seemed perplexed.

"MMM. And I've decided that I'll have to sacrifice myself for the cause. "

Ellie blinked at that announcement and the brazen way he had said it, then her lips curled with the beginnings of amusement.

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself for the cause, are not you?"

Nick congratulated himself. His distraction was already having an effect. Moving closer, he rested his hands on either side of her waist.

"Yes. I am also willing to go to the end if necessary to carry out the task. "

"Until the end?" Now Ellie was definitely distracted, and fun.

"Until the end," he assured, bending to kiss her cheek next to her ear.

"That's very charitable of you," she gasped. He moved to kiss her on the other cheek.

"Mmmm," Nick muttered. "I'm a charitable guy."

Then he kissed her as he should, covering her mouth with his. Ellie opened it for him, letting out a small sigh and slightly moving her lips. He liked that she did that. Nick loved when he sighed and when he moaned. He loved when he tensed, arched or writhed against him. She loved how he affected her and loved the effect she never did have on him. Hell, I just loved her.  
With that thought Nick stopped. I loved Ellie Bishop. It was something wonderful. If he did not reject him as Sofia had done.

Ellie leaned back when Nick stopped. Watching him carefully, he wondered at the expression on his face. It seemed hurt. Beginning to worry, he raised a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Are you okay, Nick? Is something the matter?"

He blinked, as if coming out of a trance or leaving a deep thought behind, but instead of answering her, Nick kissed her again. This time it was not a cuddly kiss like the previous ones, it was desperate and a little rough.

Caught by surprise, Ellie took a step back from the edge of the desk. Nick advanced immediately without stopping to kiss her. It was not that she wanted him to stop. After a week of having him by her side every time she was awake, these past two days had been harrowing.

Ellie had missed him ... his company, his laughter, his way of moving his hands emphasizing some comment, the brightness of his eyes when he joked, the half smile that always appeared on his face when he saw her. He had missed talking to him and listening to him. And although it had only been two days, it seemed like an eternity had passed since the last time they had been together like now, one in the other's arms, with their bodies pressing and their mouths together.

Nick pushed his tongue into her mouth and Ellie devoured it anxiously. His arms rose to encircle her neck and arched against him. She felt his hands slide down her back, but was surprised when he grabbed her from behind her thighs and lifted her up to sit on the desk.  
Except for those pleasant evenings in restaurants, jeans and casual clothes had been his uniform for most of his stay, but today was an exception. Nick raised his hands and began unbuttoning it.

He was very good at it, Ellie thought vaguely as he released the last button that was in view and pulled the blouse to take it out of his pants in order to unbutton the rest. Once she got it, she opened her blouse, interrupting the kiss so she could recreate what she had revealed. Her fingers moved at once to traverse the upper curve of her breasts and the top of her white satin bra.

"Beautiful," he murmured, and Ellie looked down. Her breasts peeked pale and rounded above the white fabric, framed on the sides by the blue satin of her blouse. Then Nick removed her blouse from her shoulders and moved to close the bra. This one also disappeared.

Ellie moaned when his hands replaced the lace cups, her eyelids dropping until they almost closed when he caressed her breasts. She waited a moment, her breathing quicker with each second that passed and then reached for the buttons on his shirt. She did not have as much practice in it as Nick, of course what he was doing distracted her a bit, but she managed to take his shirt off. He let his hands slide down her skin, surrounding him until he reached her back, when suddenly he knelt to first lick and then suck one of her nipples.

"Nick," she gasped, arching to her mouth. Ellie loved the things he did. I loved what he made her feel. I loved the way he made her laugh. I loved the way he made her feel safe. I loved him

That thought caught her by surprise, and Ellie blinked wide-eyed, staring without seeing the office over his shoulders. Nick continued to caress her. His dazed mind was confronted with his feelings trying to analyze them. Did you love Nick?

"Well," Nick murmured after a moment. Releasing her from her weight, he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Hi!" Then he kissed Ellie's nose when she wrinkled it, puzzled, and explained: "I forgot to say it when I entered."

"Oh. I think it also happened to me "Ellie said releasing a gasp of laughter" Hi. "

Nick kissed her mouth again, not urging her to open it this time, just moving his lips over hers. Then he began to nibble at his inflamed lower lip, but was interrupted when a knock sounded at the door. He pulled back slightly, glancing over his shoulder at the sound. When a second blow sounded, he leaned back and smiled wryly.

"I think our lunch has arrived."


End file.
